Shogun Megazord
"Shogun Megazord, Battle Ready!" The combination of the five Shogunzords; the Red forms the main body and head, the Blue and White form the arms and the Yellow and Black form the legs. While the Ninja Megazord is swift and agile, the Shogun Megazord is burly and powerful. Consequently, it lacks speed. It is heavily armored, yet still functional. Its main weapon, the Fire Saber, destroys opponents with a fire slash. After being banished to the M51 Galaxy, Vile transfers the Zeo Crystal to the Shogun Megazord's engine room, where he establishes an energy link. The Rangers find the "big toe emergency exit", and use their Blade Blasters to break through the rust and corrosion that ravaged the Zords on the planetoid to get in. Once inside, they focus the energies from their Ninja Coins in conjunction with the Morphing Grid and broke Vile's link to the Zeo Crystal. This in turn also returns control of the Ninja Megazord and Shogun Megazord as well as the Falconzord to them. It is notable that the Alien Rangers are never seen in the cockpits of either the individual Zords or the Megazord itself. Shogunzords When Falconzord, Kimberly, and Ninjor were captured by Rita and Zedd, they blackmailed the Rangers into piloting the ancient Shogunzords. However, Billy was able to take control of them, allowing the Rangers to use them as a replacement for the incapacitated Ninjazords. Because there was no Pink Shogunzord in the series, the Pink Ranger would have to co-pilot the White Shogunzord with Tommy. History The Shogunzords were legendary lost Zords, found by Baboo, Squatt and Finster so that Lord Zedd may use them to conquer Earth. He powered them up and forced the Rangers to pilot them and destroy Earth with them, in exchange for the safety of a kidnapped Kimberly. Tommy got Kimberly back, and Billy gained control of the Shogunzords, and so Zedd lost the upper hand as well as the Shogunzords. The Shogunzords could combine and form the Shogun Megazord, and they could make a pyramid formation which destroyed monsters in a whirlwind. The Shogunzords are humanoid robots of different colors (much like the Alien Rangers' Battleborgs) and with different armor around the head, the heads resembling the animals the Ninjazords were based on. The Shogunzords are considerably more useful than the Ninjazords due to their human form. The arc in which the Shogunzords featured prominently is therefore the same arc in which Kimberly is written out of the series, and set during the transition period before Katherine comes to replace her. After this, when the Shogunzords are used, both Tommy and Katherine pilot the White Shogunzord together. Some American and British viewers saw the introduction of a second set of Zords partway through a season as an instance of jumping the shark, though Power Rangers remained popular after this (and the inclusion of a second set of Zords partway through the series would become standard practice throughout the following series). The Shogunzords are usable during Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers when Vile reverses time, as the Ninjazords were gone, the Shogunzords are used to destroy all the enemies of MMAR (except for the Slotksy monster, who was destroyed by the Battleborgs). It is assumed the Shogunzords remain dormant. The Alien Rangers enter the Shogunzords by being absorbed into them via the gold shape on each Shogunzord's chest (actually using Kakuranger footage for this process). It is unknown how the six Power Rangers enter the Zords but most likely the same way. However, the Zyuranger footage of the Rangers (sans White Ranger being from Dairanger) jumping into their Zords was reused. However, only the footage depicting the Red, Blue and Black Rangers is shown, even after the Pink Ranger is restored to the team. In the Zords' first appearance, the Yellow Ranger footage is also used, editing the Pink Ranger in the same clip out When the Orb of Doom turned the rangers into children, the Alien Rangers of Aquitar assumed command over the Shogun Zords, presumably powering them with their Power Coins in place of the Earth Rangers'. It is notable that the Alien Rangers are never seen in the cockpits of either the individual Zords or the Megazord itself, though they were seen teleporting up on at least one occasion. It is unknown what became of the Shogunzords after time was restored by the Zeo Crystal. Image:Foto shogunzords.jpg|All five Shogunzords Image:Shogunzords With Weapons.jpg|Shogunzords with weapons Image:Shogun megazord 2.jpg|Shogun Megazord Image:Fire saber.jpg|Shogun Megazord with Fire Saber Image:MMPR-Shogunmegafalconzord.jpg|Shogun Mega Falconzord Image:RedShogunzordCockpit.jpg|Red Image:BlackShogunzordCockpit.jpg|Black Image:BlueShogunzordCockpit.jpg|Blue Image:YellowShogunzordCockpit.jpg|Yellow Image:WhiteShogunzordwithPinkCockpit.jpg|White and Pink Image:ShogunMegazordCockpit.jpg|Shogun Megazord White Shogunzord See also: Giant Beast General White Kark The White Shogunzord is a warrior zord and piloted by Tommy Oliver and co-piloted by Kimberly Hart and later by Katherine Hillard. It was later used by Delphine. It resembles a crane. It forms the left arm of the Shogun Megazord and the Shogun Mega Falconzord. It is armed with Dual Tong weapons. It is the only individual zord to have more than one pilot. Red Shogunzord See also: Giant Beast General Red Saruder The Red Shogunzord is a warrior zord patterned after an ape and piloted by Rocky DeSantos and later by Aurico. It resembles an ape. It forms the head, and torso of the Shogun Megazord and the Shogun Mega Falconzord. It is armed with a shield. Blue Shogunzord See also: Giant Beast General Blue Logan The Blue Shogunzord is a warrior zord patterned after a wolf and piloted by Billy Cranston and later by Cestro. It resembles a wolf. It forms the right arm of the Shogun Megazord and the Shogun Mega Falconzord. It is armed with a staff weapon. Black Shogunzord See also: Giant Beast General Black Gammer The Black Shogunzord is a warrior zord patterned after a frog and piloted by Adam Park and later by Corcus. It resembles a frog. It forms the left leg of the Shogun Megazord and the Shogun Mega Falconzord. It is armed with a large bow and arrow. Yellow Shogunzord See also: Giant Beast General Yellow Kumard The Yellow Shogunzord is a warrior zord patterned after a bear and piloted by Aisha Campbell and later by Tideus. It resembles a bear. It forms the right leg of the Shogun Megazord and the Shogun Mega Falconzord. It is armed with a rake-like claw weapon. Transformation Trivia *Though it does not exist in the series, for the toyline there was a Pink Shogunzord. *For the Shogun Ultrazord, Titanus and the Shogun Megafalconzord was use from the American Toyline, which explains why Tommy (and Kim or Kat's)/Delphine's Shogun Zord goes from White to Pink, and why the vaguely Asian-looking symbols on the Megazord's shoulders and chest become the stylized "S" and lightning bolt logos from the toy. * According to Super Sentai continuity, the Fire Saber (known in the original as the Flame Shogun Sword) is capable of shrinking down to human size and used by the Kakurangers to destroy monsters, though the human-sized version of the Fire Saber was never used in'' Power Rangers''. *The Shogunzords are the first entire set of zords (rather than a single one, such as the Ape Ninjazord) to be humanoid in appearance, even before becoming a Megazord. *The Shogunzords are the first set of zords along with the Ninja Zords to be neither destroyed nor rendered powerless. *The Shogunzords are the first set of zords that can combine with a zord from a different set (the Falconzord can combine with the Shogun Megazord to form the Shogun Mega Falconzord) *The Shogunzords are the first set of zords (as opposed to a single zord, such as the Dragon and Tigerzords) to be introduced mid-season. *The Shogunzords are the only set of zords so far to be referred to individually exclusively by color (e.g. the White Shogunzord, the Red Shogunzord, etc) as opposed to number (a la the Zeozords) or creature (such as the Dino, Thunder, and Ninjazords). *They are the only set of zords to be used by more than one team of rangers (the Ninja Rangers and the Alien Rangers). *The White Shogunzord is the only individual zord to be piloted by more than one person at the same time (since there was no Pink Shogunzord, Katherine Hillard shared a cockpit with Tommy). Also see *Muteki Shogun de: Shogun Megazord Category:Megazord Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Megazord (a)